


Breakfast for Monsters

by UnconsciousCelestial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Observationtale, Alternate Universe - Outerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swaptale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, M/M, May have to change rating to explicit, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Potentially NSFW, Reader Insert, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Reverse Harem, femme neutral reader, slight slow burn, suggestive content, various sexualities, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconsciousCelestial/pseuds/UnconsciousCelestial
Summary: You (a recently separated parent), find yourself being trained under MTT Resorts as one of the first Human Monster food chefs. Your best friend is a singing angler fish, and your talent judges are skeletons. Some of which dont trust you, and some want to be more than friends.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 47
Kudos: 122





	1. Breakfast at New Ebbot's

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I just wanted to start off by saying this fanfic is inspired by pretty much ALL of Undertale fics I've read, because they're all awesome, So you should go check out my subscriptions ;)  
> I'm taking some creative liberties with some of the characters and magic facts, I hope you all don't mind. Some nicknames will be changed, but you'll know. If youd like to be a pre-reader, let me know, I'd super appreciate it!!  
> I've been so nervous to write this fic, but this idea is just kind of coming to me. I don't have any idea of where we are going to end up, so cheers!! I hope you enjoy~

In the past, starting fresh had always provided you with a healthy dose of motivation and determination. This time it was absolutely nerve wracking. You and your partner had tried to make it work, but you just didn't click as well as you once did. Thankfully it had ended as amicably as possible, but that didn’t stop the feeling of loss of structure and security. So, now you found yourself living in a one bedroom apartment just outside of the infamous New Ebott City. It was cozy and decent, but it was your basic apartment. You had your foyer, which led into the open concept living room and kitchen. Down a hall was the bathroom and bedroom, which you shared with your kids when they stayed. It wasnt the best situation, but it worked and you knew it was temporary. Even though you werent a morning person per se, you still always somehow managed to be awake just before your alarm went off. You rolled out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen where the coffee machine was already running. Pouring yourself a mug of coffee you checked the time on the oven and made a quick mental to do list. You didn’t have the kids this week, so that was one less thing to worry about as you got ready for work.

As you were leaving, you ran into one of your neighbours in the apartment hall, a lovely angler fish looking monster. You two had become fast friends, and would hang out occasionally.  
“Hi Shyren!!” You beamed at her, “I don’t have the kids this week, so it should be much quieter in the afternoons”.  
“Hey Y/N...that’s okay, sometimes the laughter is nice though,” she smiled shyly back at you.  
“Have a nice day at work!” She said while heading into her apartment. She pushed a button, and the automatic door shut softly behind her. You smiled to yourself, every thing that monster did was so soft and quiet, it was a shock the first time you heard her sing through the shared walls of your apartment. That had led to some hilarious bonding stories as she had also heard your caterwauling. Thankfully she didnt seem to mind. 

You enjoyed the walk to work, it was usually peaceful this early in the morning and you could always still see some stars as the sun rose. It was your second favourite time to be outside, next to sunset and nightime.  
Arriving at work, some of your co-workers were already there prepping the coffee and fruit. They already the kitchen music going, and it felt cathartic and good. You got the different batters ready, and for easy access you filled your prep tray and mini fridge up with ingredients beside the big flattop and grill. When the first “order in!” was called out you went into it with flourish. Making breakfast meals were always fun for you, and you had no problems bumping that up to a slightly larger scale. I mean sure, the odd piece of bacon got a little over crispy or sometimes an egg would break prematurely but that was out of your control. You worked for a while, singing along to the music and occasionally being silly with your coworkers. However, now, approximately an hour before your shift ends, you find yourself staring at this order in a complete fluster. Someone had ordered something you had never heard of ever, and you weren’t even sure it was on the menu. You had yogurt parfaits on the menu, but what the heck was a STARFAIT™!? Maybe a star fruit parfait? Your face blanches as you realize it was a monster food request, but your boss had yet to get MTT Resorts' permission to sell anything like it here. Afterall, when the monsters had surfaced it was obviously a mixed reaction. You had people that didn’t care either way, people who jumped on aiding the poor souls immediately, and those who absolutely outright detested them and “feared for the safety of the human race”.  
Thankfully you had brought in some borrowed magic from Shyren a few weeks ago, to make human food digestible for this potential circumstance. However without knowing exactly what goes into a STARFAIT™, you were at a loss. Quickly image searching it, it looked like a rainbow yogurt parfait with a slice of starfruit looking decoration. Well, the best thing would be to just go talk to the monster that ordered it and see if you couldn't provide a substitute.   
“Hold the Fort!” You jokingly barked at the closest prep chef, while taking off your apron and hanging it up. You located the waiter that supplied the order and they pointed at a far booth where a gorgeous robot, a little kid in a striped shirt, and a little dinosaur with a striped shirt were seated. Gathering your nerve, you marched over to them and smiled the most genuine smile you could manage under pressure.  
“Hello! I’m sorry to say we don’t have the proper licensing or ingredients for a STARFAIT™ yet, but may I make you a monster safe rainbow yogurt parfait instead?” You say, while looking apprehensively between the three of them. You were still unsure of who ordered it. The stunning robot spoke first, their smile dazzling you.  
“Well of course darling! I never give out permissions before making sure the restaurant is up to my star quality standards first~” He winked and posed with a peace sign, eerily similar to an anime character. Blushing furiously in embarrassment, you mentally smack your forehead as you realize this robot in front of you is the one and only Mettaton. You instantly regret not doing more research on monsterkind. Gathering your resolve, you tried to rectify the situation.  
“Oh! I didn’t realize, the owner never informed us of this...would you like to try a rainbow yogurt parfait or is there something else you’d like to try?” You smile apologetically at Mettaton.  
“That sounds just lovely, can we also add two jr. breakfast meals, one made monster safe?” He inquired, smiling back. Relief flooded you, and you beamed even brighter at the two kids in front of you.  
“Certainly! How do you want your eggs, and what two sides and toast would you like?” You asked, pulling out your notepad and pen. The little human child with the blue and pink striped shirt signed something at the little Dino monster. The monster kid nodded, then looked back at you and smiled. “Frisk and I would both like chocolate chip pancakes, water or veggie sausage, and scrambled eggs please!”  
“Sounds great kiddo! I’ll go get started on your food and your waiter will be back to get your drink orders!” you assure them, shoving the notepad in your back pocket.  
Frisk’s eyes went as wide as they could go and they stared at you. You just smiled and went back to the kitchen, but you couldn’t help wondering if it was something you said.

You whipped up the parfait and combos easily, making sure to add the appropriate dose of magic to each required dish. Obviously it would be much better if you could get the substitute magic ingredients, but your boss hadnt dealt with all the appropriate paperwork yet. You brought the dishes to serving counter and called out “Order up!” sliding the order underneath. It was around this time that your boss came in through the back door and noticed the slightly glowing meals you had just placed down. His eyes went wide, and a frown formed on his face.  
“Y/N! My office, NOW!” He boomed, heading to his office. You followed, hanging your head. Someone had turned up the music slightly, and you were grateful. You absolutely hated most forms of angry confrontation, unless you were also angry. Slipping into the office, you softly shut the door behind you. You sat down on one of the cozy chairs, crossing your legs and holding onto your calves.  
“Y/N, why was that food glowing?” He asked cautiously, while straightening some papers on his desk. You sighed and scrunched in tighter to yourself.  
“I brought in some magic to make some of our dishes monster safe, you had said it was okay last week remember? We just haven't had any monsters come in to the diner yet, and today we had two!” You gushed, perking up remembering your discussion with Mettaton. “One of them was Mettaton! The one you said you've been trying for a while to get permissions from, so we could get some ingredients to serve MTT trademarked food. I assumed it was okay, thought I'd take initiative and see if I couldn't impress him to help the process along!” You looked up, feeling slightly justified in your actions. Your boss had paled completely at the mention of Mettaton however, and you got the sinking feeling that you had somehow royally messed up. Your boss got up, and closed all the blinds to the office, and locked the door. As he sat down at his desk, he gestured for you to sit closer.  
“Y/n, our licensing and permission requests have been denied repeatedly, for both trademarked food and for ingredients to make proper Monster food. Not to mention the hoops and cost it would take to have you all properly trained in the food prep. Literally the only thing we can do is just make monster safe food, and even then its dicey. It's only been a couple years since they've surfaced, and there is still a lot of learning to do when it comes to human and monster interactions. If something goes wrong and they cant stomach how you've made it, we could be in huge trouble Y/n...” He said with a grimace. A strong feeling of regret and dread started to settle in your stomach like a heavy bag of rocks. You didn't usually take risks like this, you just wanted to help both the restaurant and those monsters.  
“I just wanted to offer them some safe food to eat. What if I did something wrong? I dont want that little monster kid to get hurt...” you said, shaking your head and running your hand through your hair. Your boss just smiled sadly.  
“I know Y/n, you're a good person, and a dedicated employee. I dont want to have to let you go. Lets just hope everything goes well I guess. I dont know what else to do at this exact moment, you had an idea of how much magic to put in the food, right?” He asks, looking hopefully at you.  
You nodded, “Yeah, my neighbour showed me a bit of how they did it when they wanted to try human food.”  
Your boss smiled, but it didnt quite reach his eyes you noticed. You werent quite sure what to make of that, but you just file that for later. You wanted to go check to see how your first monster customers were doing.  
“Well, are we finished? I'd like to go check in on the customers, and make sure that the kitchen isnt burning down,” you joked. Your boss nodded and leaned back in his chair, turning his attention to the small stack of paperwork piled on his desk. As you walked through the kitchen you checked in with your second in command. Nothing was on fire yet, no complaints, and so far the far booth were still your only monster customers. Sighing in relief, and trying to gather what resolve you had left, you headed toward the front of the diner and onward to the far booth.

“Hi again! Just checking in, making sure everything is up to your tastes?” You asked, grinning widely. Both kids cracked up, and you were sorely tempted to strike a pose to further encourage their giggles. You decided against it though, just in case Mettaton thought you were making fun. Mettaton just smirked.  
“Hello again darling~! Yes actually, although that rainbow parfait you made is no STARFAIT™ it certainly was delicious. I think its safe to say the kids enjoyed their meals as well,” he said, gesturing to the kids mostly empty plates.  
“Oh perfect! I'm so glad, I was actually a little worried,” you turn to face MK, “and you're feeling okay buddy?”  
MK nodded, “Yah! That was totally awesome, Im not even feeling queasy!”  
Despite his answer you still had a few rocks sitting in the pit of your stomach, only now they felt like they sprouted wings. You turned back to Mettaton and Frisk, smiling, trying not to show how bad your nerves were. Frisk signed something to Mettaton, and you made a small mental note to talk to your boss about sign language. It may be a good idea to have the staff trained to at least be able to understand it. Mettaton faced back toward you.  
“Frisk also enjoyed their meal, and was wondering how long you have been preparing monster safe meals for?” he asked smiling mischievously. You nearly froze like a deer in the headlights. Thank stars for small blessings, your brain refired and you figured honesty was best.  
“Well ah, actually that was the first time I have ever worked with it here in the restaurant. I had a little practice with my neighbour. She taught me some measurements that worked for her and some friends, and I keep a record of those taped up on the kitchen help bulletin board just in case. To be real honest, you're the first monsters I've ever served here. Im not sure if any came in here before I started working here though...” you trailed off, realizing you had started rambling and quickly shut your mouth. Frisk had started signing enthusiastically at MK and Mettaton, and Mettaton started stroking his chin animatedly.  
“How would you like to come train at one of MTT's private resorts?” He shot you a dazzling smile, while handing you a bright pink, silver, and black business card. Every single cell in your body was screaming yes, and you had to restrain yourself from immediately grabbing the card out of his hand like a little gremlin. Your brain had hesitations though, and you slowly and gently took the card from Mettaton.  
“Oh my stars,” you whispered softly, flipping the card over in your hands while taking in the stunning contrasting print. You looked back up at Mettatons amused grin, and put the card in your pocket.  
“I wish I could immediately say yes, but I believe I need to talk it over with the owner of the restaurant first, and make arrangements. What would training entail?” You asked cautiously.  
“Well my dear, you would train first under one of my top employees Felix, then I have a small private resort that I would need you to complete a work-stay at for a little while until the monsters there think you are ready to be licensed. You will be among one of the first humans to be certified monster food chefs. Now, do not fear, there is a two bedroom cabin that is near the private resort, that you will be entitled to during the duration of your work-stay.” He said, leaning back into the seat of the booth. Your heart lit up at the thought of a two bedroom place, regardless of how temporary.  
“Well, as exciting as this prospect is I am sure you understand my need to think things over first. But Mr. Mettaton, I thank you ever so much for this opportunity.” You reached your hand out to shake his, and he stuck his out delicately. You clasped it awkwardly and shook his hand softly. You looked back at the kids.  
“I hope you enjoyed your meals, your waiter will be back with your bill. I hope you'll come back soon!” You practically shouted at the end, your nerves were so fried. You pretty much ran back to the kitchen, its a good thing the morning shift was almost over. You desperately needed to go home and think everything through, and maybe take a nap. As you were leaving, your head was just spinning with the event that just transpired. 

Yah, you definitely needed a nap.


	2. Dinner at Grillby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangouts with Shyren, and you get to see a few more monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took a while, I am aiming to post a chapter once a week. If you notice any errors don't hesitate to tell me! So I am kind of taking liberties with voices and how I imagine they would sound, but Id love to hear your headcanons!  
> See end notes for credits and the song the band covered! <3

You had made it home in a daze, totally oblivious to your surroundings. You’re pretty sure you had accidentally bumped into at least five people, but you just wanted your bed. If you could teleport, you would have. Arriving home was a relief, and you had just enough preservation to lock the door. Slipping off your shoes, and after tossing your keys on a keyhook you shuffled toward the bedroom. You checked your phone briefly for any messages then flumped down on your bed and shut your eyes.

When you awoke, it was much later in the afternoon. You grabbed your phone and saw a couple picture messages of the kids from your ex, one from your boss, and one from your mom. You knew in your soul that Mettaton’s opportunity was huge, and you really hoped that your family was going to be on board. You pocketed the card, knowing you might need it later. After you called and discussed things with your ex and then your mom, you tackled the call with your boss. He wasn’t happy, but claimed to understand how major this was for you and wished you well. He was going to email you your record of employment paperwork soon, so you could have them for your own records. As you exhaled a heavy sigh of relief, you curled up on your couch and looked around you. Thankfully a lot of your stuff had been packed up and stored at your moms, so there wasn’t going to be a lot to pack up here. Also, the apartment was month to month so you wouldn’t have to give the landlord much notice. You started to daydream and wondered if there was a nice safe place to run around and play at your private cabin. The sound of your doorbell brought you back into this realm. You jumped up and answered the door, to find yourself face to face with your favourite neighbour.

“Hey y/n, are you good to still hangout today?” Shyren asked nervously, holding up some bottled magic and a basket of snacks and drinks.

“Oh my stars! I completely forgot, but yes, yes! Come in,” you laugh, while stepping out of the doorway and ushering her in. “I just have a lot on my mind today, I’ll explain once you’re settled!” The two of you head toward the living room, and Shyren floats down onto the couch.

“I actually have some news too, but you can go first!” Shyren grins happily, and pops open a bag of salty seaweed flavoured poptato chisps.

“Oh my gosh okay, so this morning we had our first ever monster customers at the diner,” you start, and Shyren’s eyes go a little wider. “Right?! At first I was all excited to test my skills at monster safe food, then after going out to confirm the order, and I realize it was Mettaton! He had two kids with him, uhm....oh what were their names?” You gush, pausing a moment. “Oh right! Frisk! And I didn’t actually get the name of the other kid, but he was a little Dino monster.” You paused again, as now Shyren was almost choking on her mouthful of chisps. You waited patiently to see if she was going to be okay, or if you had to intervene and help. Once Shyren was breathing calmly again, you continued.  
“So basically, I was offered a work-stay placement at an MTT private resort so I could learn and be trained how to safely make monster food. Apparently I’m going to be one of the first humans to be trained! How exciting is that?!” You finish, beaming excitedly. Shyren gaped at you for a moment, then swam up into the air and did a flip in excitement.

“I can’t believe it y/n, this is SO COOL! I also got an offer from Mettaton, yesterday. He kind of wants me to perform for one of the larger resorts with Napstablook. Frisk told Mettaton about our singing together underground and how good I was.” She laughed, floating back down onto the couch. Now it was your turn to gape at Shyren, your jaw hanging open. Frisk was the kid that saved them, you now remember reading about that briefly when the monsters had surfaced. You smacked your forehead and jumped up off the couch. You started pacing back and forth, piecing everything together.

“I completely forgot that Frisk was the kid who saved y’all, that makes so much more sense now. The way they were signing at Mettaton, I think they had something to do with it, like they encouraged his decision to offer it to me...” You think out loud, then you gasp and turn back to Shyren. “Did YOU say something to them about me or the diner yesterday?”

“Uhm... I may have mentioned that I had a neighbour I was semi-teaching how to make monster safe food when the topic of monster friendly humans came up? Then they may have asked where you worked?” Shyren said, shrugging guiltily.

“AHA! I knew it couldn’t just be a happy coincidence. There hasn’t been one monster to step inside our diner since I’ve worked there, then boom! After I learn how to add magic and borrow some, almost a week later some come in. We weren’t even advertising it!” You smack your fist into your hand triumphantly. “Well Shyren, I won’t let you down. I’ve already quit the diner, and made arrangements with my ex and mom. I’m going to miss my babies, but it’s only for another week or so until I can get settled! Oh...” you paused again, sitting back down on the couch. “I won’t be your neighbour anymore ..” you said sadly, looking over at Shyren. She floated over and gently patted your shoulder.

“That’s okay y/n. I’m being relocated too, just easier to stay at the resort where I’m going to be performing you know?” She grins again, “but hey! We can still hang out, and I get discounted tickets for family and friends!” She winks, playfully trying to pose like Mettaton. You stifle a giggle and folded your legs to sit cross legged, then grabbed your own fave snack out of the basket. Silliness aside, you knew that moving again so soon was going to be strenuous on you and your kids, but you were thankful you had friends like Shyren. This got you thinking again, and you remembered that you had yet to call back Mettaton and even accept the offer.

“Hey Shyren... have you accepted Mettaton’s offer yet? I still need to call him myself.” You shrugged, while talking through your mouthful of snack.

“No actually, was taking some time to plan and think it over, get my ducks in a row, same as you” Shyren paused for a moment, “why don’t we call him back right now, while we are together. That way it won’t be so nerve wracking?”

“Hey! That’s a great idea ‘Ren! Okay, I’ll go first, if that’s okay with you?” You looked at Shyren, and she just nodded. “Okay! Let’s do this!” You hyped, grabbing your phone and the card out of your pocket. You dialed the number, put it on speaker, and sat there waiting as your anxiety climbed every ring.

“Hello darling~ I cant answer your call right now, please leave me a message after the tone!” The voice echoed out of the speaker, then a loud beep rang out.

“Hi Mettaton, it’s Y/N, uhm, I would love to come train under MTT resorts as a monster food chef if you’ll still have me. You can call me back at this number (you say your number) at any time! Thank you again for this opportunity.” You hung up, relief flooding you. You finger gunned toward Shyren and drawled, “Your turn daaaarling” Shyren giggled, and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number, and also put it on speaker. The same voicemail message echoed out of the phone, so Shyren left her acceptance message and hung up. You both sat in silence for a few moments, processing what had just happened. You realized that you still have to wait for Mettaton to call back, but you were pretty excited and hyped. You wanted to go out and celebrate, but you weren't sure what would be the most comfortable for Shyren.

“I know you wanted to just hangout tonight, but, how would you feel about going out? Maybe like karaoke, or even just somewhere with good food and music?” You asked grinning hopefully. Shyren looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled cheekily.

“I think I know exactly where to go, it has dark areas I'll feel comfortable in, but lots of good music and good food! Sometimes there is karaoke, sometimes its live music.” Shyren shrugged.

“Honestly that sounds perfect! Do you need to do anything to get ready? I need to change and get freshened up a little.” You stated, and stood up from the couch.  
“I'm good, Ill just wait for you!” Shyren declared while getting nestling into the couch and turning on the tv.

It didnt take you long to get ready. After you had freshened up and put on a little makeup, you threw on a pair of ripped black jeans and one of your favourite graphic tees. It was dark grey with a picture of a cat wearing a chef hat kneading some dough, with the text 'All you knead is love'. You grabbed your wallet, phone and a dark green sweater. As you headed to the door you motioned to Shyren, and she turned off the tv and met you at the door. You grabbed your keys, and the two of you headed out.

The two of you took the bus to the location, as you didnt have a vehicle and Shyren didn't drive yet. You got off the bus, almost directly in front of the building, and you immediately fell in love with this spot. It was a larger brick building, with dark wood bay doors and pretty yellow flowers growing in the window planters. It looked so cozy and inviting. In one window was a open sign, in the shape of a flame. In bright orange letters overtop the door was the name of the place, 'GRILLBY'S'. You gasped audibly in delight as through the window you could see the majority of the patrons were monsters, but there were a few humans among them.

“The place was a lot smaller underground, but Grillby figured that monsters would need a safe place to come to on the surface. It took him a little bit of time to get it up and running, but a lot of monsters helped. I don't mind coming here, as a lot of monsters I know come here and Grillby really thought of everybody when designing the place. You'll see what I mean when we get inside,” Shyren whispered to you, not leaving your side. The two of you headed to the door, and you opened the door and held it open for Shyren. Hardly anyone took notice of the two of you, and you followed her to an area that was only lit by glowing mushrooms. You could see Shyren immediately relax, and the two of you sat down in a smaller booth. There were already a couple menus placed on the table, along with a small electronic tablet. You glanced around you, and there seemed to be a few occupied booths in this section. You could see a very buff seahorse looking monster, chatting it up with a jelly mold looking monster. In another booth, there was a sad looking ghost hunched over all alone.

“Oh! Thats Napstablook, if you wanna look at the menu and decide what you want, I'm going to go say hi. He might know whats going on tonight for music. Be right back!” Shyren assured you, and floated off toward the ghost.

You took your time looking over the menu, and realized that it was pretty much all types of bar food. Mostly different types of burgers, fries, and hot dogs. On the back of the menu was an advertisement for Muffet's Bakery, and that some of her pastries and ciders were available here at Grillby's after hours. You took one more look at the menu, and decided on a veggie burger with herb and salt fries. Shyren hadn't come back yet, so you decided to glance at the alcohol menu. One or two things caught your interest, but you were a little hesitant as they were magic infused cocktails. At that moment Shyren sat down again, looking quite serene and a little dazed.

“So, did Napstablook know what the music situation was going to be tonight?” You asked, while tapping out your order on the tablet. You glanced up at her and she snapped out of it, nodding.

“Oh, yeah. Apparently its going to be some live music, but then open mic karaoke. We dont have to stay that long though...” she recalled, looking around apprehensively. You noticed the spike in agitation.

“Dont worry Shyren, I'm not going to make you do something you dont want to do. Ever. And if you arent comfortable staying we can go. And you KNOW that if anyone tries to pressure you I'll defend you.” You declared. Shyren smiled adoringly at you, and relaxed back into her seat.

“Thanks Y/n, that means a lot. Truly. Now, what are you ordering and are you almost done with the tablet? I'm getting hungry.” She sighed.

“Oh! Yes, here,” you chuckled as you passed the tablet, “Im getting a veggie burger and the herb and salt fries. Im still deciding on a drink, I'm a bit nervous to try a magic one, but I kinda want to?”

“You should, but wait until after you've eaten. That way the magic wont be super strong, just a fun feeling.” Shyren advised. She tapped out her order, and a couple other things, then hit send. “I ordered a couple drinks for us for after the meal. The order won't take long, and the live music should be starting soon.”

“Oh, yay! Im kind of excited, it's been a while since I've been to a show, even just a small one.” You gushed, clasping your hands together. Shyren just nodded, understanding in her eyes. Although she wasnt a parent herself, she knew from what you had told her that it was hard to get out as easily as it was before.

It wasn't before long when a handsome fire elemental monster came over to the booth with your food, and placed it in front of the two of you elegantly. Shyren beamed up at him, and he smiled warmly back.

“Good Evening Shyren,” He whispered. His voice was quite low and crackly, almost hard to understand, but you filled in what you missed.  
“Evening Grillby. Thank you so much for the wonderful food. This is my friend and ex neighbour Y/N” she introduced, motioning to you.  
You smiled and waved a small wave, and he nodded softly in return. He bowed to the both of you, and went back to the bar. At the bar there was now a few skeleton monsters, who were waiting for Grillby to return. You felt someone looking at you, and you noticed that one of the shorter skeletons wearing a bright blue scarf was whispering to a taller one who was wearing an orange sweatshirt, all the while keeping his eyes on you. The taller skeleton turned to look at you, and tapped another shorter skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and started to speak to them. Not wanting to seem like you were being a nosybody you turned your attention to your food. Being the foodie that you are, after one bite you almost moaned at the delicious burger that had graced your tastebuds. The veggie ground wasnt dry, or overspiced to compensate. It was almost juicy, without being one of those meat replacement burgers you'd seen everywhere lately. The fries only warranted a small dollop of ketchup, which actually left a tingling feeling on your tongue. You and Shyren chatted in between bites, until you noticed that the rest of the restaurant was dimming down, and some spotlights formed over a small stage in another spot. You shuffled around in your seat to better see the stage, and ended up having to sit on your knees. Four tall skeletons walked up onto the stage, the one in the orange sweatshirt took a mic, rearranging his guitar to fit comfortably. The skeleton picking away at a bass wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and a worn red scarf. Of the other two, the one wearing a purple zippie and an eyepatch sat down at the drumset, and the skeleton who approached the lead microphone was wearing a fluffy hooded light jacket, with tufted ears coming off of it. The singer growled a little into the mic, testing the audio. You were transfixed already, the rest of your food forgotten. You took a quick peek around, and almost everyone else's attention had been captured too. The orange clad skeleton spoke first, his voice deep but pleasant and warm. It reminded you of sleeping in on Sunday mornings.

“hey everyone. im Stretch, thats Edge, 'Rus, and Mutt, and we're X Paranormal!” he called out, while pointing to the bass player, the drummer, and the singer respectively. The skeletons started to play, and its a song you recognize*. Mutt starts into the first lyric and you damned near fell out of your seat. His voice started in a low baritone, growly but smooth, then escalated. You were impressed with the range, and it reminded you of heated, wild unspoken moments. Not what you had expected at all. When the song finished everyone was clapping, and quite a few catcalls were coming from at the bar. You assumed maybe close friends or partners from the way the band members took it in stride. Stretch walked back to the front, and it seemed like he was staring right at you as he spoke next.

“This song is for all the bitches who are f**king entitled, and need to learn to watch where they're going”  
  
You dropped back down into your seat, and as the music started up again you couldn't hear a damned thing as the pulse in your ears drowned out everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Wicked Game as recorded by HIM (Im still trying to figure out voices but Ville's singing voice is similar to what I think Mutt's singing voice would sound like)


	3. Spirits for your Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!! I'm super flattered that even this many people are enjoying it so far. Gonna try to keep posting at least once a week, it gets tougher as the plot develops, trying to help things flow, but ya'll give me determination. <3 teeny mention of someone who is going to be integral to the storyline, her name is in the tags but not the story yet mwhehehhehe.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Reader has a small anxiety attack, if you have a hard time with that please let me know and I’ll offer you a version with a phase out and in again. 🖤
> 
> Credits and songs in end notes<3

Small past POV of Stretch:

He was always internally a bundle of nerves before a show. As much as he absolutely loved performing with his alternative selves, pre-show anxiety was definitely a thing. He sat down at the bar, and lifted one finger up to Grillby. He had been here quite a few times before, so without even batting an eye Grillby slid a bottle toward him and continued on his way over to the darker part of the restaurant with a couple food orders. Stretch started thinking about the lineup for the night, it was a little darker than usual but 'Rus had got dumped earlier this week so it was understandable. He sat there for a few, taking a swig of the honey now and then lost in thought. He was interrupted by his younger brother tapping him on the shoulder quite persistantly.

“PAP, DO YOU REMEMBER EARLIER TODAY WHEN PAPYRUS AND I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PERSON THAT BUMPED INTO US? AND HOW MUCH IT UPSET PAPYRUS? I THINK THEY'RE HERE, SITTING WITH SHYREN...I Feel Like They Should Say Sorry To Papyrus, Don't You Agree?” Blue lowered his voice in displeasure at their presence.  
Stretch turned to look at the human, his irritation directed toward this person who hurt his bro and other self. The human was looking over at them, curiousity apparent in their eyes. They averted their gaze quickly upon getting caught, and went back to eating their food. This was going to be difficult, he couldn't just pull them into an encounter and check them here, and he didn't really want to anyway. Just intimidate them a little bit, hopefully get their conscience to do all the work.

“yah bro. do you mind if I try something first? I don't think Papyrus came out tonight, but I want them to know they’ve fucked up.” he chuckled low.

“PAP! LANGUAGE! BUT YES, THAT'S ALRIGHT, JUST NO PHYSICAL ALTERCATIONS, GOT IT?” Blue said smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
Stretch turned to Sans, tapping him on the shoulder. He repeated what Blue had just told him, and Sans eye lights went out, obviously much more affected by this morning's issues. He turned his head slowly and glared hard at the human. If they felt it, they were avoiding it completely.  
Stretch patted his shoulder gently, “It's okay, it could have been an accident. just ya never know, humans can be real scum. Any way, i've got it for now. If it doesn't work, Papyrus is your bro,” the intent behind his meaning clear. Sans swung back around to face the bar, mollified for the moment, and took a large swig of ketchup.

Stretch approached the band just as they were about to go on the stage.  
“hey, I know we had the lineup all ready to go, but to do you mind if we switch out the second song for the last song? I don't know how long someone is gonna be here for, and I want them to get a message,” he drawled, sticking a orange lollipop in his mouth. The rest of the guys nodded.  
  
'Rus grimaced. “is'not whas her face is'it? I really didn't wanna see them tonight” he muttered, half under his breath.

“nah, I didn't see them bud. s'all good. you up for singing that song though?” Stretch asked. 'Rus just nodded. Stretch continued, “awesome. Break a tibia fellas.”

****

There was no way he could have meant you, right? It really felt like his angry stare had penetrated your skin and was glaring right at your soul. You looked over at Shyren, if she noticed it, she was not bringing attention to it. You peeked over the booth seat cautiously and resumed watching the group. You noticed it was now the skeleton with the purple zippie singing, you recalled his name was 'Rus. The previous singer, Mutt, had taken over the drumset. 'Rus's voice was not as deep, and a little rougher than Mutt's. It brought up thoughts of late night walks and a smokey spiced rum. As much as you loved the song*, you were looking for a meaning behind Stretch's implications. And as you listened to the lyrics, you began to get super uncomfortable and your mind starting racing. You couldn't recall pissing anybody off, or making anyone cry, and it was beginning to bother you. Did Stretch know your ex? Was your ex talking about you to other people? You thought about your day, you never interacted with any monsters today other than Shyren, Mettaton and MK. What the heck did Stretch mean!? As your pulse sped up, your leg started bouncing up and down, and your chest started to feel tight. Shyren finally took notice of you, and moved over to you.

“Hey, hey, Y/n? You okay?” she whispered, the concern growing on her face. You snapped your head up, and tried to exhale slowly.

“I think Stretch is super pissed at me or something? But I don't even know him? I'm trying to think, I'm wracking my brain, but I just have no idea Shyren...” You glanced over at the band, and Stretch was still staring intensely in your direction. Shyren looked over, and sighed audibly.

“If he is upset with you, its not something you've done to him, I can tell you that. I kind of know Sans, one of his buddies, I'll text him okay?” she said softly. You simply nodded. Not too long after, and her phone pinged three times. Shyren read the messages, the light of her phone highlighting her pained features.

“Ahhh oh. Hm. How tired exactly were you this morning Y/n?” Shyren inquired gently.

“Super exhausted, I could only really focus on moving my feet to get me home...why?” you grimaced, lowering your gaze to your hands. As you rubbed your hands together repeatedly in an anxious frenzy, out of nowhere blue gloved hands grasped your hands gently, but then pulled them apart and held them tightly.

“Please Stop That, Human. Grillby Is Bringing You A Drink To Calm Your Nerves... Please Look At Me.” A low soft spoken voice commanded.

You looked up to find yourself face to face with the shorter skeleton in the bright blue scarf. Your eyes followed the scarf that tied into a bow like shape. You concentrated his clothes. He was wearing a steel blue canvas jacket with a white tshirt that said in bright orange letters 'Magnificent Monster'. Finally you looked back up to his eye lights which were soft pale blue orbs.

“I am so confused...” you started, now looking behind him to see two other skeleton monsters coming up behind him. One of them, a rather large skeleton wearing a fluffy hooded bomber jacket moved to sit down next to Shyren, and she shimmied over to give them some space. The other skeleton, who you recognized as the one Stretch tapped earlier, stayed put but kept his eyes on you.

“I Think This Has Been A Huge Misunderstanding, And I'd Like To Explain If You'll Allow Me?” Mr. Steel Blue spoke low again, reminding you very much of the satisfying crunch of frozen snow and deep fried ice cream. You swallowed thickly and nodded. Steel Blue grinned, energy zapping into him almost out of nowhere. You almost jumped when he spoke again.  
  
“OH GOOD! FIRST OFF, YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE. SECONDLY, YOU WERE QUITE RUDE THIS MORNING TO MY GOOD FRIEND PAPYRUS. YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO US, AND KEPT GOING WITHOUT EVEN TURNING AROUND. EVEN AFTER PAPYRUS CALLED OUT TO YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE US. IT UPSET OUR BROTHERS TO FIND OUT A HUMAN WAS RUDE TO US” He chastised you. You were more phased by how different his voice was compared to before. Now it was more like snowball fights and cotton candy ice cream.  
Grillby broke your attention by placing a bluish green galaxy coloured drink in front of you, which you greatly accepted. You took a sip, and as you swallowed you started to feel your nerves relax, and your pulse slow down. As you realized what had happened, you flushed with embarrassment and immediately pushed back from Blue. Despite the calming magic, you were still anxious to rectify.

“Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry, I was so tired, I wasn't even registering my surroundings,” you rushed, “Is Papyrus here? I feel so awful-” you were interrupted by the skeleton in the blue hooded sweater.

“no. he isnt here and im kinda glad, this would have probably bothered him even more. I'll just call him in a little while and let him know youre sorry.”

“Oh, okay. Yah. Uhm, Thank you. So, who are you then?” you asked, despite your fallen enthusiasm.

“Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” he responded icily. You nodded, and took another sip of your drink. You glanced over to the skeleton sitting beside Shyren, he was watching the band with a little more interest now. Under his jacket he was wearing a dark red shirt and a gold chain. You grew bolder and looked up to his face and noticed that his teeth were quite sharp, and one of them was gold. He caught you looking at him and winked. Your face flushed with embarrassment, and turned around to peek back over the booth again. You realized the band was now playing a new song*, and Mutt was singing again.  
You shuffled over in the booth to let Blue sit a little more comfortably, and got back on your knees to watch the band again. Stretch was looking over at you apprehensively and his features were much less harsh now. You reached behind you to grab your beverage and downed the rest of the glass. Shyren winced, and picked up her phone. You felt a vibration in your sweater pocket, and briefly glanced at it. It was a text from Shyren, so you quickly texted back.

[SaltyShyGal: Heads up, be careful with magic alcohol ok? I trust Sans and Papyrus, but I dont really know the rest of them that well.]

[You: *loved emoji*]

The song ended and you took the brief opportunity to eat some more of what was on your plate. 

“SO! WE NEVER CAUGHT YOUR NAME HUMAN...?” Blue inquired. You swallowed your bite before answering.

“Oh yes, sorry, its y/n.” you replied, glancing over at him quickly before popping another couple fries into your mouth.

“Let the lil' wier _dough_ finish their food before chattin 'em up eh Blue?” The skeleton across from Blue piped up. You gave him a look, unsure if that was a pun or not, so you held in your chuckling. His voice was deep and gravely, and reminded you of sitting around a bonfire and good spiced whiskey.

“Eh, its okay I'm pretty much done... your buddies are great musicians” you said out loud. All three skeletons beamed at that, and you felt a little better than before. You looked back to the stage as Stretch called out into the crowd.

“This is our second last song for the night! big thanks to Grillby for allowing us to be up here tonight. he wanted me to tell ya that there isnt going to be karaoke tonight though, something about the machine going haywire. anyways thanks for stickin around,” he finished, and let 'Rus take the mic again*.  
  
Shyren floated over to you to whisper in your ear, “If you're okay, Im gonna go sit with Napsta for a little while. Sans and Grillby are here so you should be fine, just dont leave with anyone ok?”

You nodded and smiled assuringly. The Skeletons adjusted so that Shyren could leave the booth. Sans sat down and magically lifted your plate over to the bar counter.  
“So, _meow_ that shes gone, the names Red,” the unnamed skeleton stuck out his hand over the table. You knew you heard that pun this time, but again, did he realize he was even doing it? You reached out to take his hand, and felt a mild electric zap before even fully enclosing his hand in yours.

“Woh! What the eff dude?!” you cried, pulling your hand back immediately. He held up his hand to show the prank zapper and winked.

“heh. im jus' tryin to getta _rise_ outta ya,” he started chuckling low, the mirth apparent on his features. “Hope I didnt bring ya to _tiers_ ”.  
  
You started to laugh, facepalming while remembering what shirt you were wearing tonight.  
“Well, I was always told I have to take _whisks_ in order to get to know people” you waggled your eyebrows back at him. Red choked and shrank down into his jacket a little, clearly not expecting you to retort.  
You took the oppourtunity and kept going, “Hey, im just trying to throw it back _spatula,_ you don't need _sieving_ do you?”

“heh heh good one kid!” Sans guffawed, banging the table lightly with his hand. Blue held his head in his hands, while shaking it back and forth.

“Awwe, dont like puns Blue?” you chuckled, your courage gathering as your anxiety left you.

He brought his head back up and looked up at the ceiling in mock distress.  
“MY BROTHER JUST REALLY LIKES THEM, IT GETS OLD AND ANNOYING WHEN YOU LIVE WITH IT ALL THE TIME.” He said, while jokingly glaring at Sans and Red.  
You looked at them, then at the band then back at them in shock.

“You guys all live together?!” you almost shouted.

“nah, just get together once in a while when everyone needs a break from... life. We have a good friend who helps us arrange things. Sometimes its all of us and more, sometimes its only a few.” Sans chuckled at your incredulousness.

“I see, yah that makes more sense. You must have a pretty big house then...” you thought out loud.

Red coughed, Blue looked awkwardly down at his gloved hands and Sans sighed.

“yah, somethin like that. so whats your deal then? how do you know Shyren?” Sans asked, and it sort of felt like he was interrogating you. You still felt pretty relaxed thankfully, and there wasnt even the hint of anxiety that would normally have been.

“Well actually, Shyren and I are currently neighbours. I met her the day I moved in, and her and I became fast friends. She's really good with my kids, super supportive, and even though the walls are a little thin she doesnt complain at all...” you replied, while turning around to take a glance at Shyren over in the booth with Napstablook. Whatever they were talking about had Shyren smiling softly, and even Napstablook had the teeniest of smiles. You beamed, and turned back to face the skeletons.  
Blue looked lost in thought, Sans was still looking a little suspicious but Red had resumed watching the performance, tapping his fingers slightly on the table. You turned back around in the booth to get a better view of the band again, being extra careful not to bump into Blue accidentally. You really liked this song, and their cover was phenomenal. You were tempted to start singing along, but you had a feeling that it would not be appreciated under these circumstances. The song ended, and your voice added to the cheering and hollering of the booth. Stretch looked over at you beside Blue, confusion apparent on his face. Mutt took over the mic one last time, and Edge threw a pic at Stretch to shake him out of it. They started up again* and you really got into it, mouthing the lyrics and swaying and rocking out. The relaxing magic was starting to fade, but on a small serotonin spike your anxiety had yet to return. You checked out of the corner of your eye, and none of the brothers at your table were paying you any attention which helped a little bit as well. The song ends, and the whole bar is clapping and Blue stands up on the booth seat beside you in an attempt to give them a standing ovation. You are tempted to do the same, but you decide against it. It's probably not the best thing if you stand up completely on the booth seat too. You settled for cheering and clapping again, with a few loud 'Woo's.

After the stage light went out, and the restaurant's lights lit up a little bit, Shyren came back over.  
“Hey y/n, we should probably head home shortly, we have a long couple of weeks ahead of us...” Shyren reminded you, speaking as low as possible. You nodded, and checked the bar to see if Grillby was still there. You didnt see him, but Shyren moved toward the bar anway. You tapped Blue on the shoulder.

“Uhm, It was nice to meet you, but Shyren and I need to leave now, sorry...” you said, your voice a little hoarse. Blue immediately moved out of the booth to let you out, holding out his hand to help you. You waved it away.

“Oh, thank you but its okay I'm fine, you don't need too...” you paused as Stretch appeared behind Blue. Blue respectfully pulled back, his movements tightened. If he was upset, he hid it well. You turned back around to face Sans and Red.

“Well, thank you for keeping me company, and Sans, please make sure Papyrus understands it was a misunderstanding. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” you said. As you turned back around to face Blue and Stretch you continued, “Stretch, I'm sure Blue will fill you in but other than that I wanted to say your band is awesome and I hope to see you guys play again soon. Blue, it was lovely meeting you and again I'm very sorry for my lack of awareness.”   
Stretch just looked at you hazy, confusion still apparent. Blue however, his eyes had lit up in stars in a full face grin for a moment before he responded.

“MWEH HEH HEH OF COURSE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR APOLOGY AND I HOPE YOU WORK ON YOUR AWARENESS. NOT EVERYONE IS AS FORGIVING AS PAPYRUS AND I. NOW, IM SURE THAT YOU WILL NEED SOMEONE TO TELL YOU WHEN MY BROTHER IS PERFORMING AGAIN, HERE IS MY PHONE. YOU MAY INPUT YOUR NUMBER SO THAT I CAN KEEP YOU INFORMED.”

“Oh, uhm, Thank you Blue, thats considerate of you,” you stutter while taking his phone. You noticed that he has quite a few contacts, but it doesn't really surprise you. You input your info and save it under your name, then in brackets you put (Punny girl @ Grillby's). You hand back his phone, waving one more time before heading over to the bar. You pay, say your thanks to Grillby one more time, then turn to leave. As you near the door to exit, you feel a POP in the air beside you.

“I gotta say, the next time I see ya, im gonna give it my all or _muffin”_ Red challenged.

“Well, _butter_ late than never” you grinned, taking Shyren's fin and the both of you went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd song: Cry -The Used  
> 3rd song: Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace  
> 4th song: Honest Mistake- The Bravery  
> 5th song: Scream- The Misfits


	4. Chamomile in Cabins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee! Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks 🥰 This chapter is around 4000 words, I’m going to be aiming for around that from now on. If you want any POV outside of the story let me know. I’m also thinking if there’s going to be super nsfw I’ll put it as a side story.

The two weeks flew by in no time at all. Mettaton had gotten back to you that night, and the rest of the first week you spent the day being monitored and trained by Felix (everyone called him Burgerpants, but you felt that was too informal). Felix was a very expressive cat monster, and you suspected that on more than one occasion he was smoking some form of magical catnip. He was pretty relaxed for the most part, unless Mettaton was nearby. For some unknown reason Mettaton really got under his skin. Regardless of a few minor mistakes the first couple of meals; Felix signed off on your first week training with no hesitations, most likely grateful there was going to be more employees that could prepare MTT brand food items. You learned that since you couldnt produce magic yourself, you couldnt actually create the ingredients needed. Felix reassured you that you didnt need to worry about that though, as most ingredients were supplied by vegetoids and other monsterkind. You also got a refresher on adding additional magic, in case of emergencies. Learning how to make a GLAMBURGER™, and a STEAK IN THE SHAPE OF METTATON'S FACE™ from the base ingredients proved to be a bit out of your wheelhouse, but Felix wasnt too bothered by it. He just encouraged you to practice as often as you could. When it was time for you to go, Felix gave you his number to hold onto to stay in touch.

In the second week your mom took your kids for you, and you went over to visit them for breakfast every morning. For the rest of the day you and Shyren had spent packing, and then hung out in the evenings eating takeout and watching movies on a tablet. Mettaton had called again to confirm everyone was on board with both you and Shyren and by the time Friday had rolled around you were a bundle of anxiety. Two buff monsters and a very large werewolf moved Shyren’s and your belongings into a couple of moving trucks parked out front. You offered them water and snacks, while you and Shyren finished cleaning up your apartments and grabbing any last minute things. When everyone was ready to go, you gave Shyren a huge hug.

“I am so not ready to not be your neighbour anymore, it’s been amazing and I’m going to miss you so so much!!” You choked. This wasn’t going to be the last time you saw her, it was just hard with so many big changes. She just hugged you back tightly, and you were grateful. After parting ways, you hopped up in the moving truck cab and were off.

The ride was longer than you expected, quite some distance away from town. You passed farms and fields until you were in a heavily wooded area. The wolf paused the truck in front of a beautiful large rustic cabin. It was three stories tall with beautiful bright windows and a large veranda with a porch swing. Gardens and wild grass decorated the lawn, and there was a bright pink sign on the turnoff to the driveway that read in black scroll print MTT Private Resorts, lots 1-5. You were definitely in the right place, but you didnt see any smaller seperate cabins immediately nearby. There was a semi large garage, with quite a few vehicles in view. Beyond that you noticed there was a long driveway that separated into different lane ways.

“I'm not exactly sure which laneway im supposed to go down, I was warned to not go down any others but yours. Did Mettaton tell you which lot number your cabin is?” The wolf’s voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Oh! Actually no, uhm, maybe there is something in the main cabin like a info desk?” you scrambled, wondering out loud as you checked through your phone.  
The wolf hesitated, but nodded in agreement and pulled out their own phone to check it as well. They looked back at you, a little nervous now.

“Do you think you could go ask and double check? I'm just supposed to drive you and your belongings here and move stuff into the cabin for you...” they mumbled.

“Yah, sure, okay! I can do that,” you said, realizing their prediciment.  
You got out of the truck and headed up to the veranda. You approached the door and went to ring the doorbell.

  
“We don't want any of what you're sellin so bugger off!” a voice rang out from beside you before you even touched the button. You turned around to see someone laying face down on the porch swing. The purple zippie and slightly visible skeleton hands gave them away almost immediately as the drummer from Grillby's.

“What the actual hell, what are you doing here!?” you asked in genuine surprise. This made the skeleton actually look up, and do a double take. He sat up slowly and just gave you a quizzical look, like you were the one intruding.  
  
“Oh right yes...sorry, Im y/n. Im moving into one of the empty cabins today? Under direction from Mettaton as part of a work-stay?” You stuck your hand out, but he ignored it and just continued to look at you lazily. He gazed at you half lidded all the while lighting up a smoke.  
  
“ohhhhkay then, well, would you happen to know which lot number it is?” you asked, a little put off. He shook his head No, then laid back down on the swing. You sighed, then turned back to the doorbell and pushed the button. You could almost hear it echo throughout the entire building, then all of a sudden there was a gush of wind and another tall skeleton stood before you. He was wearing a white tshirt and black slacks. His shirt read Best Chef in bright red font. The smile that broke out onto his face at the sight of you was entirely contagious.

“HUMAN! SANS DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO COME BY TO SEE ME IN PERSON! THIS IS SO POSITIVELY EXCITING, YOU MUST COME INSIDE IMMEDIATELY!” The skeleton exclaimed, overjoyed at your arrival. You stared dumbfounded for a moment, but then despite yourself you grinned back.

“Uhm...Yes? Hi!” you followed him inside, taking in the view of inside the cabin. You were in complete awe at the size. It almost looked bigger than on the outside, very open concept. From where you stood in the door way you could see to the far end of the left side of the house, a set of stairs that went up to a second and third level. The halls were open and only seperated from the rest of the house by bannister. A little distance in front of you off to your right was a large dining space. There was a very large and long table, with a fitted bench on either side. It gave you a camping grounds mess hall sort of feel. Off of the dining room was the entry to what you assumed was the kitchen. To your left, it opened up into a large recreational space. Multiple chairs, ottomans and a couple couches were placed strategically to surround an extremely large television. You noticed a few skeletons were hanging out, some were playing video games and some were reading.

“tryin to catch flies?” A voice muttered directly behind you, extremely close to your ear. You jumped, and shut your mouth quickly. An embarrassed flush had now crept up to your cheeks, and you had hoped that Best Chef skeleton hadnt noticed. You looked over to him, and he quite clearly had, chuckling to himself a little bit.

“I'm so sorry, Im Y/N, I dont believe we've formally met before,” you remarked, sticking your hand out toward the Best Chef skeleton. He took your hand in his, clearly delighted.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I AM PLEASED TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE! I ALSO WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW I FORGIVE YOU AND IM GLAD YOU CAME TO APOLOGIZE IN PERSON!” He stated, posing a little dramatically. You knew that wasn’t the real reason you were here, and because of only moments ago so did ‘Rus. He didn’t make a move to correct Papyrus though, and you made a note of that. His voice was higher pitched then what you would have thought, but it was energetic and gave you the feeling of roller coasters and (your fave flavour) kool-aid. 

“Well, actually Papyrus as glad as I am that you’ve forgiven me I must admit that wasn’t my main reason for coming today... but I will say that I am very sorry for not being more aware and bumping into you. I get too far into my own head for my own good sometimes!” you shrugged slightly, “but I’m working on it, I assure you!”

“WELL, I MAY HAVE ALREADY KNOWN THAT YOU WEREN’T HERE JUST FOR THAT, AFTER ALL, YOU DID COME OUT OF THE LARGE MOVING TRUCK OUTSIDE AND ONLY ONE PERSON IS MOVING INTO A CABIN TODAY.” Papyrus remarked, a light orange hue dusting his cheekbones. You sighed in relief, then chuckled quietly as you realized that this skeleton already had you wrapped around his pinkie. 'Rus patted your head and walked past you and into the recreational space.

“So that being said, by any chance would any of you happen to know which cabin I am supposed to be going to?” you inquired, looking at Papyrus to the rest of the skeletons. Papyrus shook his head, but before he could speak there was a POPand Sans was standing next to him.

“closest cabin to ours actually, for easy travel sake. I think there is a sign for cabin two, but just in case i'll come along in the truck.” sans replied. He didnt take real notice of you, or seem to remember you though.

“OH! CAN I COME TOO? I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT Y/N GETS A TOUR AND IS SETTLED IN NICELY!” Papyrus cheerfully requested. Sans just shrugged. You waved bye to the rest of the skeletons, but none paid you any mind.

Once in the truck, Sans guided the Wolf down the laneway to the first cutoff on the left. There was as sign that read ‘Cabin #2‘ in black bold cursive. As you turned, a little ways down off the main pathway on the left you could see another sign that had been painted over in a bright purple and pink. You couldnt quite make out the font but you assumed it must have been for cabin #3. You werent down this lane for long before you saw a cozy little cabin that looked like it had been pulled out of a storybook. It was made up of large mossy cobblestone and logs, and had moss and plant covered shingles that may have once been black. There was a big bay window, and the rest of the various windows were rounded stained glass. There was even a little rock wall around the cottage and large yard. You were positively thrilled. You just hoped that the amenities inside were a bit more modern. The truck parked next to the cottage in front of a small garage and Papyrus hopped out. You slid out of the truck behind him, turning around to see if sans needed help getting down, but he wasn’t there anymore. The Wolf just looked at you and grinned, while shrugging.

“I’ll get these smaller boxes unloaded into the front entry for you, while they give you the tour,” he chuckled. You nodded, and hurried to catch up to Papyrus. You approached the trellis gate in the rock wall and touched it lightly, whispering a small greeting to the climbing plants guarding the way and a thanks.

Papyrus stuck his head out the front door and called out to you, “Y/N, THERE YOU ARE! COME ON, YOU MUST SEE THE INSIDE! THERE WILL BE TIME FOR EXPLORING LATER.”

You just nodded, and headed up the steps onto the small porch and through the open door. There was a small mud room here, with a little bench and a large inset closet. You took your shoes off, and took a quick peek in the closet. A couple umbrellas were hung up, and there was a small shelf near the ground that held some gardening tools. This place was already meeting your expectations. You pressed onward and immediately entered into a kitchen dining area, completely modernized but still had that cottage kitchen feel. Wood flooring and dark wood cabinets, with a cream coloured granite countertop. A cute little four person table was placed in the opposite corner of the kitchen near some bay doors that looked as though they opened up into the yard. Papyrus was talking excitedly, but it was a gentle hum to you at this moment as you daydreamed about the room and where you were going to put everything.

“This is absolutely lovely...” you hummed, already feeling contrasted at the short amount of time you’d be staying here. All of a sudden you felt an exuberant but gentle tug at your arm, as Papyrus lead you through the kitchen to a living room. It was a cozy room with a dark teal accent wall and a cobblestone fireplace, already guarded by a black iron gate.

This is where the bay window was.

“OH MY GOODNESS, there’s a window seat!” You shouted excitedly over Papyrus explaining the room, and rushed over hopping onto the already cushioned alcove. As you realized how that must have looked, you grinned sheepishly toward Papyrus and now Sans. Papyrus was grinning, but Sans despite the smile plastered on his face, was unreadable and stone. You removed yourself from the seat and brushed yourself off.

“Aha, uhm, lets continue the tour Papyrus, sorry I forgot myself.” You requested. Papyrus shrugged and led you to the stairs, and you followed. The rest of the tour was quiet except for Papyrus informing you about each room. The upper level had a large master bedroom with a little loft up a spiral staircase, and a medium sized bedroom. There was a master bathroom and a guest bathroom as well.

“SO! THAT IS THE END, DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS Y/N?” Papyrus finalized.

“Actually, I was wondering if there was laundry?” You inquired, realizing that you hadn’t seen anything about that in the tour.

Sans spoke up then, “yeah, there’s a washing machine in the garage, and a clothesline for drying out back. Unfortunately you’ll have to come to the main cabin for drying laundry in the winter.”

You nodded, not much to say about that. You were just grateful for this experience and everything else was just wonderful anyway.

“I DO APOLOGIZE Y/N, BUT I DO NEED TO HEAD BACK TO START PREPARING SUPPER FOR EVERYONE. YOU START ON MONDAY, CORRECT?” Papyrus asked, as he headed toward the mud room. Sans stayed behind, looking out one of the windows in the room.

“I believe so, I have a list of everyone’s favourite foods, Mettaton also informed me that you’re all still responsible for your lunches everyday, and dinners every third night and weekends are my days off,” you recalled. Papyrus nodded, smiling.

“YES! HALF OF US ENJOY COOKING AS WELL, SO WHILE WE WISH FOR YOU TO LEARN WE DESIRE DAYS FOR OURSELVES AS WELL, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Papyrus looked around and seemingly satisfied, handed you his phone and spoke in a hushed hurried tone.

“Here Y/n, Please Enter Your Contact Info So That We May Stay In Touch. I’d Like To Be Kept Informed Of Meal Plans And How You Are Settling In!”

“Oh, sure Paps, if you say so!” You whispered back. You took the phone, hurriedly filled it out then handed it back softly. With his mission seemingly accomplished Papyrus headed out the door and jogged back toward the main cabin. You sighed, then turned to start grabbing some of the smaller boxes that had piled up in the mud room, eager to get these into the rooms they belonged. As you neared completion of the easier boxes, the Wolf informed you it was just the big stuff now. He was going to take a 15 minute break close by but he’d be back. You just nodded, grabbing out your phone to check signal. It was actually pretty good, so you ordered some pizza and told them you’d meet the driver at the front of the driveway. Moving some of the heavier boxes into a living room corner, you heard a POP.

“do you want some help with the heavier stuff?” Sans voice muttered behind you.

You spun around immediately and almost bumped into him, he was so close. It was a little unnerving, but not unpleasant. A small flush rose to your cheeks.

“Oh uh, sure, if you’re offering,” you replied. You turned around to face the boxes, then there was another small POP and you felt alone again. Moments later there was almost a woosh sound, and you whipped around to find Mutt laying down on your large black fabric couch, and Sans and Stretch were holding each side of it. You had to laugh at the sight of it. 

“Okay, THATS cool. What is Mutt doing on my couch though?”

“dunno. He was there when we grabbed it” Sans shrugged, “where do you want this?”

“Oh, in front of the fireplace please. Just not too close,” you answered thoughtfully.

This went on for about half an hour, stretch and sans taking turns popping in and out of the rooms getting big furniture pieces and heavy boxes where you needed. The Wolf aiding where he could. Mutt stayed dozing on your couch the entire time, pausing momentarily to help stretch and sans with the three beds. By the time you were heading out to go get your pizza all three were passed out on the couch, and Wolf had left. You made a mental note to pass along compliments and a tip later. When you got back from getting your pizza, all three skeletons were gone. They left only a note on a side table stating they’d see you later. You flopped down at your new-to-you dining table and ate your pizza, thinking about everything. You still had tomorrow to put the rest of your boxed stuff away, you kind of wanted to do some minor exploring outside before it got dark. You plugged in your phone and checked your messages. You had two new messages, one from Blue, and one from Papyrus. You opened the new one from Blue first.

[MagnificentBlue: HELLO Y/N, PAPYRUS TOLD ME THAT YOU MOVED INTO CABIN 2 TODAY! THAT IS AMAZING, I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE GOING TO BE THE NEW TRAINEE! I HOPE THAT WE CAN VISIT OUTSIDE OF YOUR WORK HOURS SOMETIME! HAPPY MOVING DAY]

You texted back.

[You: Hello again Blue! I’ve been rather busy, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I honestly had no idea I would be cooking for you and your brother. I’d love to hang out sometime]

Then you checked the message from Papyrus.

[Unknown: HELLO Y/N! ITS PAPYRUS HERE! SANS TOLD ME THAT HE AND STRETCH HELPED YOU MOVE YOUR FURNITURE SO I GAVE THEM EXTRA HELPINGS AT SUPPER TODAY. I HOPE YOU ARE SETTLING IN WELL, IF YOU GO EXPLORING DONT STRAY TOO FAR FROM YOUR CABIN THOUGH PLEASE. THE OTHER RESIDENTS VALUE THEIR PRIVACY.]

You quickly added Papyrus into your contacts before replying.

[You: Hi Papyrus! That was really nice of you, I hope they are doing okay. I feel like they used a lot of magic helping out, I really appreciate it. Ill be careful exploring, thank you!]

You waited a minute for a reply, then decided they must still be tidying up from dinner so you put the rest of your pizza in the fridge. Then you filled up a bottle of water and slipped on your hiking boots you pulled out earlier. Grabbing a box labelled ‘outdoor’ you slipped out the bay doors and onto a stone patio. The back yard was lovely. Trimmed wild grass filled the space between gardens, and there was a space on the patio for some outdoor furniture. You sorted through the box, hanging up some solar fairy lights on the trellis and placing the odd garden light around the yard. You decided to go for a little hike, so you locked your door and latched the gate closed.

You followed the lane way back to the main driveway, then pressed on. You got to the pink and purple sign, and as you thought it was for cabin 3. You continued down the driveway and took note of how much denser the forest grew. You heard a lot more animal noises now, the chirping of birds and various rodents, and the occasional ‘waagh waagh’ and gekking of foxes. You came across another sign, this time it was spray painted with orange and red, the font a bone white. There was a latern hanging above it, so you could see that it read cabin #4. It was getting a bit darker now, and you hadn’t thought to bring a flashlight. You really wanted to finish at least the driveway though, and you were pretty sure you could see the next sign and light from here. You started in that direction, only to hear a particular deep smooth voice call out from behind you.

“really wouldn’t go that far tonight if I were you, bunny,”

You slowly turned around, your heart beginning to pound in your ears, to see Mutt leaning up against the sign post. He had a dog treat stuck in his mouth that was emitting an orange smoke. You exhaled shakily, trying to steady yourself.  
  
“If you say so, I was just doing some exploring and light exercise before bed,” you chuckled, hoping that kidding around would lighten the mood. Your instincts were screaming as you watched him, waiting for him to say something, anything else. As you watched, a long orange tongue snaked out from his mouth and enveloped the dog treat. He pulled in into his mouth and crunched down, making you flinch a little. He grinned startingly wide at you, then the light beside him blinked out. You booked it back up the driveway as fast as you could go. You paused at the sign for cabin 3 briefly to try and catch your breath, your pulse loud in your ears. He was immediately beside you and you screamed, taking off again as fast as you could go toward your cabin. You pushed through your gate and fumbled with your keys to unlock the door. You got in, slammed the door behind you and locked it. Placing your forehead against the door, you breathed deeply, trying to restore the oxygen in your system. All of a sudden you were spun around and pinned to your door, a boney hand pressed against your mouth, and another hand on the door. Mutt bent down over you, his mouth close to your ear and the fluff of his hood tickling your cheek. You could hardly hear him over your heart pounding.

“if you know what’s good for you bunny, do not go past my cabin without someone again. Bad things could happen to humans that do,” he growled, and you felt it down to your toes. You shivered in half terror and half something else as he chuckled low and licked down your neck. He nipped at your collarbone then POP he was gone. You slid down the door, your legs giving up on you. You sat there for what felt like hours trying to process what had just happened, but when finally checking the clock on your phone it had maybe been fifteen minutes or so. Checking all the locks and windows, and leaving some lights on, you finally settled down onto your couch with some blankets and a mug of chamomile lavender tea. You tried to think of things to help calm you down, and you daydreamed about working in the gardens and decorating the cabin in just the right way. You finally fell into a fitful sleep, the scent of juniper and smoke lingering in your senses.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder I’ll be participating in kinktober this year, and will be starting the voting in September for characters. Keeping it in the Undertale fandom this year as I’m just a wee bit obsessed right now. So yeah, follow me on tumblr! UnconsciousCelestial just like on here.


	5. Blackberries at the Bodega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter: Your final day before officially starting your work placement. Grocery shopping with some skellies, and you meet a bitter boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am positively thrilled with the amount of people who actually like this? I promise the story will get meatier soon, I was just super busy this past week. I cant wait to introduce Echo, she will definitely be making an appearance soon.

The sound of birds flittering and chirping gently woke you. You sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and just basked for a moment in the warm sunshine coming in through the big window. As nice as it was, You made a mental note to purchase window dressings. Today was your last slow day before you started work, so you planned out your day for maximum efficiency. You’d spend the morning unpacking important things like kitchenware, clothes and linens, then go out in the afternoon to purchase the other things you needed. You stretched back out and stared at the ceiling. This was actually quite cozy, and it took you a few moments to find your motivation again. You put on your favourite wake up playlist, and headed up the stairs. After you freshened up, you threw on some sweats and a tank top. You felt a bit bare, so you covered up with a baggy wide neck t-shirt. Feeling refreshed and awake despite last nights events, you headed down to the kitchen to tackle your first task.

As you puttered around in the kitchen putting things away, last nights events were still lingering in your mind. You wanted to chalk it up to Mutt just trying to be intimidating, clearly someone down in cabin 5 was not to be messed with. Mind you, you didn’t really feel like any of the skeletons were to be messed around with. Who could be so bad in cabin 5? You were sure you’d meet them soon enough if you were making meals for everyone. The list Mettaton provided didn’t tell you who’s favourite meals were who’s, just a list of favourites so it’s not like you could use your deducing skills. But what the heck was with Mutt!? Chasing you back to the cabin was one thing, but pinning you against your door? Inside your house? What WAS that!? I mean, you might have liked it more under other circumstances, but boundaries! You’d have to have a talk with them about skeletons popping in uninvited. Privacy goes both ways.

Most of the kitchenware was put away, so you were sitting on the couch making a list of smaller household items to get. Things like new ice trays and curtains and groceries for yourself. As you sat thinking and making your list, you heard a soft swift knock at your door. You cautiously opened it, and looked around to find no one there. You looked down, and there was a bright pink package with a black and silver bow. Curiosity overtaking your temporary anxious paranoia, you grabbed it and quickly shut the door again. On further inspection you realized it must be from Mettaton, and you unwrapped it quickly in excitement. Inside were five lovely cross-back pinafore aprons. Two of them were black, one was a dark silver grey, another was a dark forest green and the last one was a soft bone white. Each had a little embroidered MTT logo on a breast pocket in either black or a silver grey. You were positively thrilled, they were such a nice soft fabric too. They didn’t irritate you, or overload your senses. You tried one on to check the size, and it didn’t bulk up anywhere or box out. You did a little spin, and made a mental note to think of a way to thank Mettaton. You took a quick selfie and sent it to Felix, with the message 'yay! It’s almost time'. He replied with a series of emotes (cat shocked face, cat heart eyes and fingers crossed) and you cackled trying to figure out what he meant. You hung up the aprons in the front closet and grabbed a sweater, your over the shoulder canvas bag, phone, wallet and keys. You texted Blue and Papyrus to ask how the grocery situation was at the main cabin, before locking up and heading out to the gate. You felt your phone go off against your thigh, and you scrambled to answer it.

“Y/N! IT’S BLUE! PAPYRUS AND I WERE WONDERING IF WE COULD ESCORT YOU OUT SHOPPING TODAY? WE HAVE SOME THINGS TO GET AS WELL, ITS GOING TO BE A FULL HOUSE THIS WEEK.” Blue’s voice rang out of your phone, you almost had to hold it away from your face. You put your phone on speaker.

“Hi Blue, I hadn’t really planned on going with anyone else, but you know what? Why not!? Do you want me to call for transport?” You replied.

“THANK YOU BUT THAT WONT BE NECESSARY, PAPYRUS HAS OFFERED TO DRIVE US AS MY VEHICLE WOULD BE TOO SMALL,” Blue informed you.

“Oh! Okay then, do you want me to come up to the cabin and meet you there?” You suggested.

“GOODNESS ME NO, WE WILL COME FETCH YOU!” Blue retorted, and *click* the phone call ended before you could even disagree. So you walked out to your little garage, and took a quick peek while you waited for them to arrive. Like Sans had said there was a washing machine, next to a new but dusty washtub. Next to the washtub was a large basket filled with wooden clothespins. Looking around, there was also a few dusty totes and boxes with faded labels on a shelf, you couldn’t even make out what they read. On the bottom of the shelf was a few toolboxes, and a large rubber hose. Apart from the washer and shelf, the garage was pretty empty. You grabbed the hose, carefully shaking it out so as to not harm any spiders. You brought the hose back outside and propped it up against the rock wall, planning on searching for an outside faucet later for gardening. You then leaned up on the rock wall yourself, and double checked the lists on your phone while you waited. You got an email from Mettaton containing the inventory list for the cabin, it had been passed on by Edge. Smiling to yourself, you made your plans for meals this week. Unfortunately they were missing a couple things for the first meal you wanted to prepare. Maybe Blue and Papyrus could give you a hand finding them.

Blue and Papyrus pulled up in a red convertible, with Red sitting in the back seat. Red looked absolutely grumpy, his arms crossed and slouched low in the seat. His hood was pulled up and he was looking up into the trees. You immediately regretted not wearing one of your punny T-shirt’s, but there wasn’t anytime to go change at this point. You looked around to see if anything was going to work to start off the pun battle. Then your eyes locked on Red, in the red convertible, your grin widened across your face. You mentally thought out a quick apology to Blue for what you were about to do, but this was a battle and you had to assert power somehow! Plus hopefully it would cheer up Red. You walked up to the car and smiled softly at Blue and Papyrus.

“Hey guys, thanks for letting me tag along, I really appreciate it. The place is awesome but I just need a few things,” you explained.

“OF COURSE Y/N! YOU’D BE SURPRISED AT THE THINGS WE NEEDED TO DO FOR THE MAIN CABIN NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus chuckled. Blue just nodded. You hopped in the back, buckled up then looked over to Red.

“I hope I don’t _drive_ you crazy today, I’m pretty _revved_ up,” you half whispered toward him. Red bolted up, finally looking at you, the recognition apparent in his incredulous expression. Had no one told him it was you that moved in yet? Like a cat, he recovered from the shock nonchalantly and crossed his arms again trying to play it off.

“Tch. That’s _wheel_ clever y/n. I hope having you along won’t be a _drag_.” He muttered back in your direction.  
Both Papyrus and Blue groaned loudly, “WE CAN HEAR YOU!!” and Blue clicked on the radio. Papyrus looked at the two of you through the rear view mirror before retorting,

“Besides, your puns could use a real _tune up_ nyeh heh heh”

Both you and Red laughed heartily and you were off.

First stop was a small independent monster run “everything” store, run by a cool looking purple bunny monster. You waved a in the direction of home-wares at Blue, Papyrus and Red and made off toward that section. You found some thick black curtains and some spiderweb lace curtains and grabbed them both. You searched a little longer until you found a beautiful iron rod, with caged glass knobs. You checked to see if there was any silicone ice cube trays but no luck, maybe you’d find them elsewhere. Worst case scenario you could order some online. You grabbed a few more odds and ends and then decided to take a quick peek at some magic food. You hear a faint POP and you spun around to see Red.

“Hey weirdo. Truce on the pun war? I don’t want it to get forced ya know? It’s better when it just comes naturally.” Red offered, putting his hands in his pockets.  
You grinned. That was fine by you, you were getting close to the end of your arsenal anyway. No way you were gonna let him know that though.  
  
“Sure Red, no problem. Truce accepted.” You stuck out your hand to shake on it but he declined. You shrugged and went back to looking at the food. Another pop and you didn’t feel him behind you anymore. It was starting to get a little nerve wracking. You looked around to see if you could spot Blue or Papyrus, to ask about the Cabins groceries.

You weren’t looking long when you heard them in the next aisle play fighting over which groceries were more important. Blue had a basket filled with things for tacos, plus edible glitter, and a couple small bottles of honey. Papyrus had a basket filled with a few different types of spaghetti, some fresh ingredients for tomato sauce and a bottle of ketchup. You snuck up on them quietly.

“Hey! So whatch'ya getting??” You asked, rocking back and forth on your heels. Both of them looked at you and proceeded to give you their list at the same time. You just smiled and nodded, not wanting to be rude.

“Oh that sounds awesome! I'm assuming that those are for the nights that you cook? I had some thoughts in mind to ease me in this week, but I noticed some of the ingredients I need wasn't on the inventory list provided to me. I kind of want to make homemade burgers and loaded nachos. I know that they can be comfort foods and a couple of you really like burgers? I just really want you all to enjoy my cooking. I was also thinking of trying a lasagne but I noticed that it was someones favourite food. Should I do that this week? Or wait a while?” You rambled, while both Blue and Papyrus just watched you patiently. As soon as you mentioned Lasagne though both skeletons went rigid and glanced at each other.

“Oh...so, maybe not lasagne right away then?” you asked softly. Papyrus spoke up first.

“AH, ITS JUST EDGE, HE SPECIALIZES IN LASAGNE AND MAY NOT APPRECIATE SOMEONE ELSE'S, ITS NOT YOU. WE JUST WOULDN'T WANT A MISUNDERSTANDING THAT'S ALL.” Papyrus smiled gently.

“Ah okay! I totally understand, maybe that can wait until everyone has a chance to get used to my cooking then...” you offered, the thought perking you up a bit. Blue and Papyrus led you to where you could find the extra groceries you wanted to get here. Once you were satisfied, you all headed to the checkout to see Red with a few bottles of mustard, a couple boxes of monster brand toaster strudels, and a couple bottles of MTT brand hygiene products. After all of you had completed your purchases, you asked if you could run into a human grocery store real quick. None of the skeletons had an issue with that, but had a few more things to get at another monster store, so they'd come back to get you in an hours time.

After you had gathered all your groceries and necessities, you got in line to check out. You were getting lost in thought waiting, when you started to hear a commotion. You peeked around the line to find a big burly guy getting all up in a skeleton monster's face. You attempted to eavesdrop, the fear of injustice slowly beginning to bubble in the pit of your stomach. As you listened, your instincts starting screaming at you. You finished loading your groceries onto the conveyor belt.

“No one wants you here scum. What are you even doing in here? This grocery store doesn't even carry monster food? Effing disgusting. Go on, get out of here before I make you!” The man's voice was elevating as he spoke.  
You muttered 'Oh HELL no' and motioned one moment to the cashier who just nodded. As you rounded the corner of the checkout line you heard the skeleton speaking back. You got a better view of the skeleton. He was wearing a black jean jacket, a dark grey shirt, faux leather pants and a dark purple bandanna tied eerily similar to Blue's. He also had purple gloves. He had sharp teeth, and his eye sockets were currently dark.

“I WAS MERELY CURIOUS TO SEE, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO NEED FOR YOUR HOSTILITY. I WOULD REALLY RECOMMEND NOT PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME, AS I'M SURE YOU'RE AWARE WE ARE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC IN THE CASE OF SELF DEFENSE. OR MAYBE THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH TO SEE? GO ON THEN, **I D A R E Y O U...”**

And you thought that Mutt was intimidating. You were tempted to just leave this be for a moment, this skeleton could clearly fend for themselves. But you figured it might go better if you could assist, at least be a witness if the jerkwad decided to test this skeleton. As you got closer, you noticed that everyone else in the store had given them wide berth, so the angry burly man saw you approaching immediately. You spoke out so as not to startle the skeleton.

“I think you should take your own advice sir, and leave the store yourself. This ' _monster'_ was waiting for me, and there is no rule saying he cant be here. I suggest you run along now.” You remarked harshly through gritted teeth. The man looked between the skeleton and you, and decided it wasn't worth it for now. He merely grunted in response and marched off in a huff. The skeleton then whipped around to face you, his sockets still dark and empty.

“I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE PLAYING AT, BUT I CERTAINLY DID NOT COME HERE WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN.” He practically barked at you. His voice was rough and brash, and for some strange reason reminded you of collecting rocks and sour candy. You just stared in shock for a moment, then something in you broke and you laughed. You didn't even care if he really meant it, you were so drained it made you mentally impervious to his insult.

“Whatever dude, I just hate xenophobic assholes. See you around.” You turned around and headed back to finish checking out.

Blue and Papyrus were waiting for you outside, both of them ready to give you a hand with loading the groceries in the car. Red was no where to be seen. Blue noticed you looking around.

“HE TOOK A SHORTCUT HOME. HE MUST HAVE BEEN TIRED OR SOMETHING” Blue informed you.

“That's okay Blue, I understand. I'm actually pretty tired myself, I apologize if I pass out on the way home” you smiled in response. Blue just nodded knowingly, and Papyrus drove you all home.

Papyrus dropped off Blue at the cabin first, and he took the groceries you had purchased for the cabin as well. He patted your hand goodbye, then Papyrus drove you to your cabin. He helped you bring the groceries up to your front porch, before offering a hug goodbye. You gratefully accepted and watched as he drove off back to the main cabin. After you had put away all your groceries, you decided you were too tired to attempt to put up your curtains tonight. You ate the last of the pizza, then went for a long deserved shower. You practically crawled into bed, and left a good night audio for your kids. You finally drifted off to some soft lo-fi playlist, your thoughts and anxieties of tomorrow fading out into crazy dreams of talking fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find if there was an actual name for the purple bunny shopkeep, if any of you know please tell me?  
> Also- Im making some quick skeleton date drabbles for a few people, go follow me on tumblr! XD


	6. Salads, Burgers, and Fries! Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to preface with: IM SO SORRY this took forever it seems. I am still writing BFM! I've just had a lot going on. Just a heads up that BFM will probably be put on the back burner for a month. Just while I am participating in Kinktober. There may be an update during October, but I cant promise. A lot of this chapter is her first day cooking and briefly meeting new skellies:)  
> Also quick question, since a lot of these names you may not be familiar with, do you y'all want a reminder blurb in notes?  
> Also Also I have a tumblr, you should follow me maybe? <3

You woke up in a small haze, your surroundings not immediately recognizable. Looking around the room reminded you that you had moved. You exhaled your worry, and upon checking the time on your phone you realized you had approximately an hour before you needed to get to the main cabin. It was about 5:30 in the morning, as some of the cabins residents got up early. You had read in the work information that since the residents had different schedules first breakfast was to be served for 7:30, and second breakfast served between 9:30 and 10. Since you had a shower before bed, you took a little time to mentally relax and prepare while enjoying your breakfast drink and toast. You picked your playlist while freshening up, then dressed in black work pants and an elbow length black cotton shirt. Picking out the green apron for today, you then packed a small backpack with your kitchen safe shoes. You also grabbed a snack, a reusable water bottle, a book for in between breakfasts, the meal planner, your rubber dishwashing gloves, and your phone charger. You threw on your runners, grabbed your keys and with one last longing glance at the pillow nest on your couch, shut the door behind you.

The walk up to the cabin was nice and peaceful, no intimidating skeletons. Just the lovely sounds of birds and other animals waking up or going to bed. When you got to the cabin, you pulled out the key that had been given to you for the back door. The door entered right into the kitchen, just so you didn't have to wake any sleeping residents. Opening the door as quietly as possible, you turned on the lights and took a good look around. Near the service door there was a little closet for coats and shoes, and a bench for storage. There was also a washroom with a eye rinse sink attachment and a small single person shower. You noted the first aid box was in the washroom as well. Taking a closer look at the kitchen you were stunned, it was absolutely gorgeous! There was dark stained cabinetry and cream marble counter-tops, top of the line monster brand appliances, and a black granite composite double sink. You hadn't managed to get a peak before today, and you mentally scolded yourself for not asking sooner. Looking around the large kitchen, you became heavily aware you had no idea where they kept any of their ingredients. Thankfully the first breakfast was going to be pretty easy to prepare, so you had a bit of time to prepare and find your footing. There was a heavy push door to close off the kitchen, so you you felt comfortable putting some music on your phone to get in the zone. A quick hunt and you found the pots and pans, (some were hanging from the ceiling), and the majority of the fresh ingredients were either out on the counter top or in the fridge. First breakfast was going to be poached eggs with English muffins, some sliced baked 'ham', and a make your own smoothie bowl buffet. Once everything was prepared, cooked and set for waiting (magic food was so cool), you quietly set out all the things needed for the buffet, and set out the cart of clean dishware and cutlery. You made sure there was a huge self serve dispenser of iced water, and a large carafe of tea and a large carafe of coffee. You arranged the cream, milk, and sugar, then you sat in the corner of the dining hall with your book and waited.

At 7:30 on the nose, eight skeletons came into the dining hall. Some had come in from the front door, and some had come down the stairs. You recognized Blue, Papyrus, Edge, and bitter boy from the grocery store but the others you were pretty sure you hadn't met before. Blue smiled and waved, and Papyrus looked like he was dying to come over and sweep you into a hug. Edge paid absolutely no attention to you, and bitter boy huffed, making big show of ignoring you. The other four skeletons you had never seen before, and you observed them curiously. Two of the skeletons resembled Papyrus, with the exception of demeanour. One was wearing a red shirt and black athletic pants, and the other was in a purple tank top with tight black distressed jeans and had pink heart eyelights! They both smiled warmly at you when they caught you looking. Of the other two skeletons, one reminded you of Blue and bitter boy, but he had a very similar sharpness to Edge. He was also paying no attention to you whatsoever. Then there was the Big Skeleton. He was definitely the tallest you’ve seen, you'd gather he was at least 11 ft. tall. Despite this, he was not terrifying to you at all. He looked like he was also holding back from approaching you with every excitable fibre of his being. Definitely the epitome of gentle giant. You waved and smiled encouragingly, and he must have took that as a sign. Almost immediately he was in front of you crouching down to look at you closer.

“Hello... I’m uhm y/n,” you shyly introduced, sitting upright in your seat.

“Yes, I Thought As Much, You Can Call Me Jupiter! I Just Wanted To Say I Am Thrilled To Have You Here Cooking For Us! I Also Wanted To Ask, If You Would Like To Come For Dinner When It’s My Turn To Cook?!” He asked, his voice surprisingly low and soft. It reminded you of a heavy cozy blanket, and rich hot chocolate.

“JUPITER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL SHE GETS USED TO US!” Blue started to chastise Jupiter.

“Ohhh, it’s okay Blue I don’t mind! I’d love to Jupiter, that is really kind of you. That is, if no one else objects...do you have a phone?” You affirmed, looked toward Blue than back to Jupiter.

“Oh, No Unfortunately, But My Brother Does!” Jupiter offered, looking thoughtful. 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT. MARS IS LIKELY TO FORGET WHO Y/N IS AND THAT MAY BE VERY PROBLEMATIC,” Edge's voice rang out. It was harsh and firm, it reminded you of steamy metal and salted black liquorice.

Oh. So he does know your name, maybe he isn’t ignoring you on purpose?

“LAST THING WE NEED IS TO BE THE MONSTERS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF ONE OF THE FIRST HUMAN MONSTER FOOD CHEFS! As lousy as they may be...” the last bit he muttered under his breath.

Oh. Never mind.

Your face could have been mistaken for the :| emoji after you heard that. A few of the skeletons chuckled. You didn’t think Edge knew you heard, or really cared for that matter, so you kept your retorts to yourself.  
Jupiter was still quite close to you though, and tried to quietly assuage your ego.

“Pay Him No Mind Y/n, He Has A Proverbial Stick Up His Ass When It Comes To Humans, and High Standards When It Comes To Cooking. This Breakfast Seems Nutritious, Filling, And Tasty. You Will Do Just Fine Here!” He smiled at you, and gently patted your head. Your face grew warm at the compliments and you just nodded, quickly ducking back into the kitchen to grab the bus cart (as well as to calm your nerves).

You were beginning to have second doubts about the meal plan, but then you reminded yourself it’s only your first morning here. You got a cup of water for yourself and started to fill up a soapy sink to let the egg plates soak. Once you heard the clatter of plates and cutlery disperse, you snuck back out to collect the dirty ware. Both of the papyrus-look-alikes you didn’t know were still sitting there, finishing up their beverages. They paused from their conversation and looked up toward you.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I’ll come back in a minute,” you flushed, embarrassed at your potential intrusion.

“Absolutely No Need To Be Sorry Butterfly, We Were Actually Waiting For You!” The skeleton in the crop top replied to you. His voice was airy and light, and reminded you of a relaxing, soothing bubble bath and fluffy chocolate mousse.

“YES! WE WANTED TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES, WE HOPE YOU DON’T THINK US RUDE FOR NOT ADDRESSING YOU EARLIER," He paused for a moment while standing up, "BREAKFAST WAS ABSOLUTELY LOVELY, WE TRULY APPRECIATED IT! ANYWHO, I AM KNOWN AS TANGO!” The skeleton in the athletic outfit bowed deeply. You noticed his voice was almost rhythmic, and it reminded you of the rush of adrenaline gained from dancing, as well as refreshing iced tea (sweet tea).

The other skeleton approached you and taking your hand in his, placed his teeth upon your knuckles. “And You Can Call Me Prunus.”

You held back the fit of giggles that was daring to erupt. “Oh! Well, thank you! It’s very lovely to meet you both, I’m glad you enjoyed breakfast. I was only going off what was suggested really...” you shrugged. They both nodded and smiled knowingly. You took that as your leave, and collected the rest of the dishes and started packing up the remnants of food to put away. By the time you’d finished it was time to start prepping and cooking the second breakfast. It was going to be a waffle buffet, with assorted fruit toppings, fresh whipped cream and syrups. There was also going to be some monster brand 'bacon and sausage', and chopped fried potatoes. Once all the prep was done, you went and refreshed the coffee, tea and cream and sugar. The water was only half gone so you just added a bit more ice. Satisfied, you went back into the kitchen to have a quick snack yourself before you started cooking. 

You were just finished serving the food on the side table when you heard a series of POPs. You had damn near jumped out of your skin, to the chorus of quiet chuckling. You recognized Sans, Red, Stretch, ‘Rus, and Mutt but like earlier there were some skeletons that were new to you. You observed them wearily, not wanting to give a bad impression. Two were almost dead ringers for Sans, with small exceptions. One had red and blue eyelights, and his hoodie had greyed a fair bit. The other look alike was wearing a navy blue hooded sweater with black athletic pants. Of the other new skeletons, one was wearing a purple crop top, lavender hot pants, and a fluffy purple sweater vest. You glanced at his eyelights thoughtfully, and were rewarded with bright purple hearts. You had to stifle an excited squeal, you just knew it. There was no way he wasn't related to Prunus. The last skeleton was hard to not notice, so he must have been Mars. He wasn’t as tall as Jupiter, but his frame was much larger than the others. He was wearing a beanie, and you noticed one of his eyes was blown and red. As you were gazing, trying to assess your danger level here, in a flash that red eye was fixated on you. You immediately looked down at your shoes, inhaling through your teeth. He chuckled low and rumbly. It practically vibrated within you, almost daring your fight or flight instincts to come out and play. You slowly moved back to the chair in the corner and sat down for a moment, drinking slowly from your water bottle while observing the rest of them eat. Your eyes drifted over to Stretch and Sans. Stretch was pouring honey over the waffles and Sans was drenching his potatoes with ketchup. You felt a little upset until you remembered these guys literally *drank* that stuff. You glanced at Red who had done similar to his potatoes with mustard. You tentatively glanced over at ‘Rus and Mutt. Mutt noticed you looking, and lightly elbowed ‘Rus in the ribs. He looked back toward you and looking you dead in the eye, he took another bite, slowly licking the remnants off the fork. Almost instantly memories of that tongue on your neck, and those teeth on your collarbone flashed in your minds eye and your whole face heated up in embarrassment. You looked away only to hear more chuckling at your dispense. What was it with this bunch of skeletons!? Surely it must be purely to get a reaction out of you. In that moment you decided you wouldn’t be the target of their teasing any longer and you went back into the kitchen. Taking a look around and mentally assessing a to-do list, you decided to get a head start on cleaning and prepping for supper. You hand-mixed spices and binding agent into some monster brand veggie ground and rolled them into 1/4 lb balls. Once completed you placed the large filled bowl into the fridge on the bottom shelf. As you backed up you bumped into something, or rather someone, someone BIG. Your eyes went wide in panic and whipping yourself around you found yourself face to the bottom of Mars’ sternum. Your heart was hammering away in its cage, and every self preservation instinct inside was screaming. You were tired though, and something inside you snapped.

You stubbornly looked up to his nasal cavity, and as trying to be intimidating as possible, you dared speak.

“Excuse me, but you are in my way and I’d like to start tidying...”

“Oh... Heh. right sorry...” he muttered while reaching up to touch his beanie, but stepping out of your way nonetheless. Oh, well that was unexpected. Despite his absolutely terrifying demeanour, his voice brought forth thoughts of a cozy cabin staving off a winter chill, and shortbread. What was with all these low toned voice skeletons!? Your heart was going to give out by the end of the day with how fast it was racing right now.

“May I help you?” You asked, giving him distance but watching him out of the side of your eye.

“Jupiter said to ask for your number so you can stay in touch with him...” he replied, opening the fridge and looking around. Satisfied with whatever he saw, he shut the door and looked back at you.

"Oh good! Okay so you _are_ Mars then?” you breathed in relief and let go of some tension. 

He grimaced.

“Yeh, I guess you can call me that.”

“Is there something else you’d rather I call you?”

“i'm sure there’s lots of things he’d rather you call him nyeh heh” Mutt chuckled from the doorway. You almost jumped again, and your last nerve gone you shooed them both out of the kitchen cackling wildly.

“GAH! Out, Out with the lot of you!! Enough of that this morning I think, my heart is going to give out. I’m too old for all your shenanigans my stars!” They let you shove them out the door, your voice ringing out into the dining hall, “and my number is xxx-xxxx for anyone that wants okay? Sheesh” you huffed, throwing up your hands in exasperation then shut the kitchen doors behind you. The full blown laughing and howling could be heard from even inside the kitchen and you groaned, sliding your hand down your face. Taking a deep breath to steady yourself, you put on your playlist and went back to prepping some things for supper. After everyone had left you finished tidying up the dining hall as quickly as possible. When you were finally satisfied with your work it was around 12:30, which gave you just enough time to get home for a nap and relax a bit before you had to be back for 4:30. You locked up behind you, and started down the trail.

As you got closer to your pathway, you could see the skeleton with pink heart eyes leaning up against the sign for your cabin. You smiled softly, those heart eyelights were just too cute.

"Hello Starlet. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier, and since my cabin is just the next one down I figured I’d wait a little bit. It’s such a beautiful day anyway~. Anyhow, I’m Solanum, but you can call me Solas for short” he winked.

“Oh! That is a lovely name...that's in reference to the fact most of the blooms are purple or starshaped right? And I'm Y/n...also are you related to Prunus by chance?” You gushed, hoping you weren’t assuming.

He nodded, tilting his head inquisitively at you.

“Yah, you're mostly right on both accounts, What made you guess?”

“Both of your eyelights are heart shapes, and you both have flora related names, it was just a hunch really. Plus every skeleton has one opposite brother.” You grinned, proud of your deduction skills.

He grinned, licking his teeth in thought, “I see Sans is gonna have his hands full with you. Well I gotta bounce, but so just you know, there’s gonna be some extra company at dinner tonight. Just one extra place setting.” And with that you blinked and he was gone. You shook your head in minor agitation and headed in the direction of your cabin.

You woke from your nap feeling refreshed. You were actually excited despite your anxiety to make dinner, since mostly everyone was going to be there. You weren’t sure if everyone was going to be at supper or not, but from what you could gather most of the residents were here. Taking note of the time there was still a couple hours before you needed to be there, so you spent the rest of your time unpacking more belongings and arranging furniture. Now and then you’d receive a text from a new skeleton, and you added them to your contacts. What surprised you was that even Edge, BitterBoy (who you discovered was known as Blackberry or Black for short), Mutt’s Brother Razz, Tango's brother Break, and Dusty (the other sans look alike) added you as well. Although it surprised you, you tried to just let it be. Why did they want your number? Majority of them barely talked to you at all today. Maybe it was just to tell you what you could improve on. You started dwelling and your anxiety started welling up inside of you. Your pulse started racing and your stomach cramped up. You went into your kitchen and sat down at the table. You counted your fingers, touched things on the table, and took deep breaths. Picking up your phone you called the first person you could think of.

“Y/n? Are you ok??” Shyren’s voice rang out and you breathed slowly. She just knew. Probably because you called.

“I’m not feeling so good Ren, almost everyone is going to be there for dinner tonight and I’m so nervous they aren’t going to like it. Papyrus and Blue were so friendly the other day and this morning they were so curt I feel like somethings happened and I’m worried. They’re not liking my food Shyren this isn’t working... I don’t know why I thought I could do this...” you felt your mouth move.

“Hey, hey, y/n, you’re working remember? They’re trying to be professional for you, I’m sure they’re just trying to help. Or I don’t know maybe Stretch and Sans asked them to key it back. Who knows. How much leftovers were there?”

“Oh. Uhm. Hardly any I guess. Each time just enough for a plate in the fridge.” you breathed.

“See? I know your nervous but I think you’re doing great, it’ll be okay. You can do this!!” you heard her smile encouragingly. As your adrenaline started ebbing away you continued talking to Shyren, you told her about moving in and visiting with Blue and Papyrus. You omitted telling her about Mutt and Mars, it would probably just make her worry. She told you about her first show at the end of the week, and you promised you would be there. Your phone started to vibrate on your face, and it was your alarm to get ready to leave. Saying your goodbyes, you grabbed the white apron and everything else you needed and headed off.

Your nerves still were a jumbled up mess when you opened that back door, but once you started your kitchen playlist and got moving, they began to settle. You were in your zone, and by 6:30pm everything was ready to go. The table had been set, the food in center spaces and you breathed a sigh of relief. Even if no one liked it, at least it looked good. You sat in the corner again, and waited for everyone to arrive. As everyone started to arrive and sit down. you noticed a new face came in through the door with Dusty. They looked like a skeleton but unlike the other skeletons here, they had wisps of purple and blue magic that framed their face. Very much like hair. There was purple triangular stains down the sides of their cheeks from their sockets, and the most adorable speckling of freckles. They wore a calf length black dress, and a black sweater. You noticed an amulet that hung down just below their collarbone. They swiveled to meet your gaze and glared at you intimidatingly. You immediately looked away, embarrassed. You glanced at everyone's plates, taking mental notes. Each skeleton was helping themselves to various things, you noticed that the early birds were all making sure they had more healthy items. Blue, Tango, Papyrus and Prunus had half a burger each, and the rest of their plates had the various salads you had also prepared. Edge, Razz and Black didn't take any of the burgers, and looked very stoic as they picked through the salads. Red, Sans, Stretch, Mutt, 'Rus, Solas, Mars and Break had loaded their plates with a burger and fries, and then topped it all with their favourite condiment respectfully. Jupiter had a bunch of everything on his plate. Dusty and Miss Amulet had a bit of everything as well, but hadn't totally loaded their plates like Jupiter. You let go of a breath you didn't even know you were holding. Smiling, you realized more than half of the residents were enjoying their meal. And truly, worst case as long as even one of them liked it you knew you hadn't failed miserably. When the majority looked like they had finished, you went back into the kitchen to get dessert. You had made an angel food cake with a variety of toppings in an attempt to appeal to everyone. It seemed to go down okay, no verbal complaints to be had. You went back into the kitchen to start tidying up any mess that had been left from preparing. Jupiter startled you by bringing in the dish cart with everyone's dirty dishes. He was followed closely by Blue and Papyrus. You looked at them apprehensively, you weren't one hundred percent sure why they were helping. Jupiter seemed to read your mind.

“Your Job Is To Cook And Learn, Not Clean Up After Us. Blue, Papyrus And I Are On Dish Duty Tonight. Feel Free To Prep What You Need To For Breakfast, And We Will Take Care Of The Clean Up,” he smiled, looking down at you. 

“Fair enough! Do you guys mind if I turn on some music?” you replied excitedly.

“NOT AT ALL! JUST SO LONG AS ITS UPBEAT OF COURSE. MUSIC HELPS THINGS MORE FUN,” Blue laughed, starting to fill up one of the sinks with super bubbly water.  
  
You all made quite the ruckus with all the laughing, dancing and singing dramatically. Once everything you needed to do was finished, you went over and helped wash your prep dishes. Blue hip checked you playfully, and you splashed him with the soapy water. Papyrus saw, and grinned. He scooped a handful of the bubbles and plopped them on your head. 

You starting laughing manically, “OH its ON!” You went to spray him with the hose and he side stepped out of the way just as Miss Amulet and Dusty opened the kitchen doors. It almost happened in slow motion as you watched in horror. The water came out full force, Dusty blipped out, and the water went all over Miss Amulet. You immediately dropped the hose and ran to get some towels from the washroom. Jupiter took the towels from you, and wrapped them around her delicately. You couldn't tell what they were thinking at all. Blue guided them over to the island bar to sit while they dried off, and Papyrus paused the music. You approached cautiously from the other side of the island, super embarrassed with your unprofessional behaviour. 

“Was that on purpose?” She asked icily, and you flinched. 

“Oh my goodness no...I am SO sorry. I was trying to spray Papyrus. We were being silly, and things sorta got out of hand..” you attempted to explain. She stared at you hard, and You felt something like someone flicked your sternum. Then Amulet just nodded, the defensiveness leaving her features. You relaxed, and leaned over the counter toward her.

“So...I'm y/n. I don't know anything you, you aren't even on my list. What's your name?” you smiled at them, hoping that they didn't hold grudges.

“Yes, I am aware of you are, and I'm Echo. I don't come by often, I just help these guys get here when they need a break, and home again when they are ready to return.” She smiled at you, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Well Okay that's sort of good, maybe she doesn't hate you?

The five of you hung out and chatted for a little while longer, Echo was going to be staying for a couple days. Some of the guys needed to go back soon, but they wanted to stay while you got settled in. That knowledge made you feel a little better about this whole situation. Hopefully it was just because they wanted to get to know you, and not because they didn't trust you. You said goodnight to everyone, got Echo's number, and headed home. Jupiter and Papyrus offered to walk you back and you agreed. Papyrus seemed nervous about having Jupiter walk you back, and you made a mental note of that.

Finally home and in bed, you checked over your messages. Apparently almost everyone had enjoyed tonight's meal. According to Sans and Red, it wasn't as good as Grillby's, but got pretty dang close. You took that as high compliments from them. You didn't hear anything from Edge, Razz, Black or Dusty but you figured that was pretty on par. They most likely had super high standards that you just hadn't met yet. You decided then and there to make it a personal goal that by the time this work stay was over, you would make at least one meal that they would thoroughly enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dustale belongs to https://ask-dusttale.tumblr.com/ReadMe  
> Dancetale belongs to https://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Horrortale belongs to SourAppleStudios https://horrortalecomic.tumblr.com/ (Jupiter and Mars are more fanon than canon)  
> My swapfell red papyrus headcannon is slightly inspired by fallenfellfrisk.tumblr.com 's Grimm (their FS!Pap). A lot of people design Mutt/Hound/Pup to look similar, and I like the idea of SFR! Pap being seeming all mellow until on the hunt *shrugs*  
> Echo belongs to @awkwardcupcakey on tiktok or (archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardcupcakey)  
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox
> 
> me: https://linktr.ee/UnconsciousCelestial


End file.
